customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thrall
"do not be afraid, little one - you have yet to be born yet you are aware: I have made it so.. for I have chosen you to be the defender of this world.. as I have many before you - however the choice is ultimately yours alone to make, know this.. choose the path of the champion and you shall weld great power but also great responsibility, you shall be revered yet hated - loved yet hated.. choose the path of the average man and you shall live your life as all men do.. now, little one, make your choice.." ~ Alpha Thrall is a powerful hero who was approached by the Alpha itself before he was even born and given the demanding task of doing all in his power to foil the plans of The Omega - he bravely accepted this fate and as a reward the Alpha gave Thrall the "seven virtues" - as a result when born Thrall was already equipped with a great level of power that only amplified with age and makes him one of Earth's most powerful defenders since the Primal Gods themselves. History Origins On the eve of the year 3000 the entity known as The Omega awoke from its "Great Sleep" and the Alpha decided that it must aid Creation, yet the Alpha knew better than to restart the destructive battle that had occured aeons ago - instead the Alpha came to the essence of a as-yet unborn Thrall and spoke with him: giving him the choice to become humanity's greatest champion or to be born a normal man - Thrall's essence decided to become humanity's champion and the Alpha, pleased with Thrall's decision granted him the powers of the "seven virtues" before it left to the great beyond. Moments later Thrall was born into the world and although an infant all of his powers were active in preparation for his future as the champion of humanity - a destiny of his own making. Early Life Thrall grew up under the guidance of his parents, who did all in their power to shelter their son from the prejudiced world that saw his abilities as a sign of mutation and treated him with fear, hate and even violence - though even in his youth Thrall restrained himself and rarely fought back against his oppressors except when in defence of others. Thrall's virtue was not unseen by everyone however and he would befriend a young Stella and Box - the three would grow to become close-friends as the years passed and Thrall even began to have romantic feelings for Stella, which were not entirely rejected. Dealings With The Gods When Thrall reached adulthood he had joined forces with Stella and Box to form the Guardian Squad - which was soon joined by Wisp, Spiral and Tome: this team would become known as Earth's primary superhero team in the year 3021 and was accepted by society despite the prejudices that still ran rampant over "super-freaks". Thrall would leave the Guardian Squad for several months however when he was summoned to the Halls Of The Gods by Hermes - when he arrived Thrall was treated to a revelation about the cosmos: that in the abscence of the Alpha and the Primal Gods a vast pantheon of deities had taken over, naming themselves Old Ones these beings were descendents of the Primal Gods and wished for Thrall, with his special connection to the Alpha, to join their ranks. Thrall declined this invitation to godhood as he felt it inappropriate, plus he wished to return to Earth to help his friends and team-mates: this was accepted by the Old Ones as a whole but as Thrall headed back to Earth he was to come into contact with Delilah - the seductress skillfully began to lower Thrall's nobility and corrupt him to the will of The Omega. Fall From Grace While under Delilah's influence Thrall began to lose his link to the Alpha and instead began to form one with The Omega - who proceeded to turn Thrall into an embodiment of the "seven sins" - Thrall then returned to Earth and became a major threat to the world, causing the Guardian Squad to battle their former leader with the aid of the Fighting Furies - during this battle Delilah manipulated Loudmouth into using her powers to kill hundreds of fleeing civilians. However the dying screams of those civilians rang in Thrall's ears and broke him from the corruption - enraged he used the last of his corrupted powers to unleash a wave of energy at Loudmouth that apparently killed her in a fiery tower of flame (a manifestation of wrath). After this Thrall collapsed and allowed himself to be captured by the remaining heroes to face their judgement, Delilah fled before she could be captured for her part in the atrocity. Redemption Thrall was prepared to face his judgement at the hands of the world's governments for his crimes but was spared after the Guardian Squad spoke on his behalf, stating he was not in control of his actions: regardless of this Thrall once again broke away from the team and wandered alone for a year in search of a way to redeem himself. During his travels he found out that Loudmouth had not died in the conflict but instead become a villain known as Pyre - who was now dedicated to destroying all heroes in vengeance for her terrible disfigurement. Thrall attempted to reason with Pyre and bring her back to the side of good but found his efforts futile as Pyre became more psychotic, ultimately Thrall was forced to engage her in a fight after she threatened to unleash a firebomb strong enough to ignite a city-block in order to "smoke out the freaks" - climaxing in Pyre falling to an unknown fate from one of the city's many skyscrapers. Thrall found little comfort from that experience and continued his travelling until he came across a rural community whose children were being spirited away in the night, searching for answers Thrall became aware that the children were being kidnapped by the Pied Piper: a villain who sought to profit from his misdeeds via ransom and terror. Thrall fought and defeated Pied Piper and finally found what he believed to be redemption as he saw the children reunited with their families - a young girl giving him her doll in gratitude: Thrall remembered that moment especially and believed he could finally face his team again as a leader and hero.. Current Affairs Thrall is currently back to being the leader of the Guardian Squad and is also keen to keep good relations with fellow superhero teams the Fighting Furies and Elements - these groups are working towards a unification and Thrall is the main voice in the argument and regularly attends meetings and debates concerning this plan. As well as his work with the superhero community Thrall is still in contact with the gods and is eager to get them to act on the issue of The Omega - earning him the enmity of Sekhmet, who sees Thrall's claims as blasphemous and dangerous to the extreme (in truth her anger is due to her fears of The Omega, should it exist). Thrall also continues to fend off Delilah and The Omega as well as other "personal" villains such as Xombi and Sine. Appearance Thrall stands in at just under 5' 9" in height and is of average build for a man his age, his ethnicity is hard to determine at first but at first glance one would most likely label him a typical white American male. He has dark brown hair that is worn short and is clean-shaven, haunting blue eyes stare out at the world but change to a field of white light when he activates his abilities - he dresses in a simple costume that is somewhat of a hybrid between a robe and a suit, fairly loose - the closest thing one could probably link it to is the style of dress worn by fighting-monks only his is pure white in coloration. Thrall also adorns himself with a simple gold necklace that bares a small star carved out of crystal on it, this has been worn by Thrall for years and is recognisable to people from the year 3000 (or those with enhanced knowledge) to be the symbol of the Alpha: heavily suggesting Thrall is a spiritual man. However by the way Thrall moves it is also apparent that while spiritual he is not the kind of stand by and allow a misdeed to go unpunished and he gives off the presence of a hero even to those that may not of seen him before - it is hinted that Thrall's presence only increases in times of great need.. Powers Thrall is the living embodiment of the "seven virtues" and as such has an array of abilities symbolic of these forces: this coupled with his unique status as a chosen champion of the Alpha makes him one of Earth's most powerful living heroes to date. *Healing (Thrall can heal others of disease, minor injury or even mental trauma via touch - this is a manifestation of the virtue of Chastity) *Heroic Presence (Thrall can amplify his stats repeatedly while defending another - this is a manifestation of the virtue of Justice) *Power-Bestowal (Thrall can amplify the powers of others by concentration - this is a manifestation of the virtue of Charity) *Psychic Immunity (Thrall's mind can not be affected by any known psychic assault or trick - this is a manifestation of the virtue of Diligence) *Empathy (Thrall can sense emotions and act upon them, easing the emotional pain of others - this is a manifestation of the virtue of Mercy, as such Thrall can not use Empathy for offensive means) *Clairvoyance (Thrall can sense danger from afar and home in on its location - this is a manifestation of the virtue of Loyalty) *Force-Field (Thrall can form a force-field around himself that grows in strength during battle - this is a manifestation of the virtue of Courage) Battle Stats (NOTE: due to Thrall's Heroic Presence all stats can amplify when he is defending another from harm) Agility: 5 Speed: 7 Strength: 7 Durability: 8 (reaches Infinite when force-field is active) Willpower: 10 (10+++ against psionics) Category:Superheroes Category:Queen Misery